Love Song
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: A song-fic! Usagi has been left alone by the man she loves... a chance meeting may change everything.


Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Love Song  
6/15/01  
  
  
  
Hi! A Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing/ Bishoujo SailorMoon crossover, inspired by the song,  
Love Song by Luna Sea. A really great Japanese band. Please enjoy!  
  
"...." Speaking  
'....' Thinking  
~....~ Lyrics  
  
  
  
  
~hitorikiri janai shinjirarenai mada mayotte  
kimi wo shiru made sou jibun sae mienakatta~  
  
  
She sat at her vanity table, brushing her long golden hair till it shone like the sun.   
It was her pride and joy. She loved her hair.   
  
Her eyes glanced at a protrait on her table. There was green grass, beautiful trees...  
And there she was, with the man of her dreams. The one she couldn't see herself living without.  
Her itooshi.  
  
His dark brown locks usually did a good job of hiding his prussian, blue eyes, but not   
this time. His hair was swept somewhat out of his face, and his normally cold eyes held warmth.  
  
  
~hitori de aruita kizukanakatta kono mabushisa  
subete to fureau koto sou nazeka kowakute~  
  
  
She picked up the frame in her slender, fragile hands. Her crystal blue eyes began to   
mist over as she stared at the photo.   
  
"You promised to come back...." She wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek. "You  
promised you would. Please come back soon.... I'm begining to feel lonely..."  
  
She put the frame back on her vanity table, and curled up in her bed, sobbing, letting   
her tears fall.  
  
  
~I miss you kimi no hitomi  
I love you ukandeiru~  
  
  
*************  
  
"System check: Done. Engine: Ready and primed." A young man with wild, dark brown   
hair sat on the floor of a large warehouse with a laptop in his lap. He sat typing, checking the  
status on his mobile suit.  
  
"Oi! Hiiro!" A another young man called, he had a long brown braid down his back, and  
mischievious cobalt, blue eyes. Although, on occasion, his eyes could be persieved as violet.  
  
The man called Hiiro turned his head to the other man. His eyes were hard as he stared   
at him. But it didn't phase the braided one at all.  
  
"I found this in your room! She looks pretty sweet. Got someone back home you're   
looking forward to seeing again?" He asked, holding up a picture of a girl with blonde hair   
wrapped in Odangos and blue eyes. He grinned as Hiiro got up from his place and walked over to   
him.  
  
Hiiro snatched the picture away from the man sharply and glared right in his eyes. "I   
don't care if you think it's funny or not. Stay the hell out of my stuff, Duo. Or you'll find  
my bullets in between your eyes!" Then he picked up his laptop and stalked off.  
  
Duo stood back, slightly miffed. "Man, what's his problem?"  
  
  
~chi wo nagashitsuzuke tatakaitsuzuke aruiteku  
kimi to deau made sou shinjiteta nantonaku~  
  
  
"Duo," A blonde-haired young man said, "You shouldn't have gone through his things. You  
know that's personal stuff."  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah, I know, Quatre. It's so fun to tease him though."  
  
"Well, who would've though Yui would be carrying a picture of an onna around with him?"  
A Chinese man said. He had black eyes, and his hair was pulled tight into a ponytail at the   
base of his neck. "I wonder what kind of onna could capture the perfect soldier's heart?"  
  
Duo grinned widely, "Wanna see?"  
  
A young man with blazing green eyes under wild bangs spoke. "How can you show us? Hiiro  
took the picture back."  
  
Duo pulled a paper out from his pocket and smiled, "Not before I copied it!"  
  
The Chinese man spoke, "You're finally using you brain, Maxwell."  
  
"Shut-up, Wu-chan!"  
  
The Chinese man frowned, "Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is NOT  
Wu-chan! It's Wufei!"  
  
Duo smirked, "Wu-chan! Wu-chan! Wu-chan!"  
  
Wufei fumed, "Maxwell!!! Kisama!!!"  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi Tsukino walked down the side walk into the shopping district. She was intent on   
buying the red dress she saw there last weekend. It was a red, knee length dress that flowed   
around you when you spinned. I came around the back of the neck and was low-cut.   
  
Usagi saw it, and just had to buy it. But when she looked at the price, she was upset.  
Too much for her meager funds. It would take her a few weeks to save up the money, but she was   
determined to buy it. She needed 125 dollars. She had $92 with her.  
  
'Just one more week.... one more, and you'll be mine.'  
  
Usagi stopped in front of the store window. The dress was still there. She smiled in  
relief. She had gone back almost everyday, keeping an eye on the dress, making sure it was still  
there, and unbought.  
  
She pressed her hands on the glass and peered inside admiring the dress that would soon  
be hers.  
  
"Too pretty..." She murmered to herself. "But... where would I wear it? I don't go out  
anywhere... I just want it. Too beautiful..."  
  
She pulled herself away from the glass and glanced one more time at the dress before   
departing.  
  
A figure stepped out from the side of the building and watched her leave. Then, the   
figure, who was presumably a male, stepped into the shop which she just left.  
  
  
~kizutsukiattemo tsuyoku aishita tabi no tochuu de  
mada owaranai yume dakishimeteitai kedo~  
  
  
*****************  
  
Duo sighed as he flipped through channels on a TV.  
  
"Man! Two hundred and twenty channels, and NUTHIN' on!" He exclaimed, turning off the  
TV and flopping down on the couch.  
  
Quatre smiled from the chair he was sitting in. "You couldn't find ONE program? I'm   
sure that with 220 channels, there's something on."  
  
Duo looked over, his bangs obscuring his eyes somewhat, "Believe me, there's nothing."  
  
Quatre shook in head.  
  
Trowa walked in the room, then. He sat on the arm of the chair, and unconsiously put his  
arm around Quatre's shoulders.  
  
Duo smirked. "I still can't get over you two. Well, I'm glad you at least found   
someone!"  
  
Trowa eyed him curiously. "What about Hilde?"  
  
"Hmmm.... good question, my man." Duo sat up in the couch, putting his thumb to his chin  
in thought. "I don't know what she is to me. Defintely a friend...."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Another question, Duo. Where's Hiiro?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Don't know. He left earlier-" Duo stopped as the door opened and Hiiro  
walked in. "Speak of the Devil."  
  
Hiiro glared at him, trying to stuff a package further in his jacket with out having   
anyone notice.  
  
Trowa's green orbs did, however. And he watched as Hiiro hurried off to his room,   
holding the front of his jacket.  
  
  
~I miss you itsu no hi ni ka sono kizu wo~  
  
  
****************  
  
Usagi walked out of her house in a good mood. She had the money for the dress, and was  
going to buy it.  
  
Ten steps. Five steps. Almost there. She watched the store front as she got closer...  
and then a frown appeared on her face. The dress that she had been saving for was gone. Not  
eating luch at work, saving, scraping, scrounging her money, and her dress was gone.  
  
Tears threatened to spill from her cyrstal blue eyes as she stared through the glass,   
watching a saleswoman who worked there put a new dress in the window.  
  
"Iie..." She whispered, turning on her foot, walking home. She would definitely clean  
out her fridge over this.  
  
  
~I love you iyaseru kara sou kimi wo aishiteru~  
  
  
When she reached her appartment dor, there was a package lying at her door. She picked  
it up curiously and and went in.  
  
Once she opened it, she gasped, tears threatening to spill once more. Inside was the   
dress she wanted, a bouqet of red, white, yellow and purple roses, and a note. She gave the   
roses a wierd look, one that plainly said, "Who? What? Are they safe?"  
  
  
=A fine dress for such a beautiful young lady. Won't you put it on? I long to see it   
on you. Please come to the Sakura resturant at 6:30. I promise I don't bite. Neither will the  
roses, so quit eyeing them like they'll eat you whole.=  
  
  
Usagi stopped reading the note and gasped. "How would someone know?" Then she continued  
reading.  
  
  
=I'll be wearing a suit with a red rose in my hand, so please don't be late. See you  
then!=  
  
  
Usagi looked at the clock. "Shimatta! It's almost 5! Must shower!!" Then she   
scrambled into the shower, not wanting to be one minute late.  
  
*****************  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
Hiiro sighed and opened the door. "What do you want?"  
  
Trowa stared at him for a moment before moving into the room. He sat down in a chair,   
his ever-watchful eyes scanning the room. "What are you planning?"  
  
Hiiro gazed at Trowa, prussian blue hitting dark green. "Nothing." Hiiro said, turning  
away.  
  
Trowa smirked slightly. "Well, tell her 'hello' for us." He said, leaving the room.  
  
Hiiro raised an eye brow as the door shut behind the stoic boy. "How...?"  
  
****************  
  
Usagi walked up to the resturant door, peering in through the glass. Every man inside  
was wearing a suit. 'Damn!'  
  
She sighed and walked inside the resturant, all the while, the butterflies were frolicing  
in her stomache, and if she could've punch them to make them stop, she would've.  
  
She stopped at the check in guy. "Hi.... I... I'm supposed to meet someone here..."  
  
The man looked at her quizically. "What's your name?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Ah, yes. Please come this way." The man directed her to a table and left. He shook   
his head, he had been asked to do some stuff, but never something like this. 'Oh well. What  
people do for love.'  
  
Usagi sat at the table, waiting. 'Okay.... I'm early for once? Or is this guy late?   
Why am I even here? I don't know who sent me that package... it could be a trap or something  
dangerous like that.... Oh Kami-sama! What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
Usagi picked up a pair of chop sticks and began to fidle with them out of nervousness.  
She then sighed heavily and began speaking to herself. "Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami...."  
  
"There must be a very good reason why you're so nervous over there." A voice said from  
the booth next to her. There was a wall with frosted glass, so the only thing visable of the  
young man who had spoke was his dark brown hair.  
  
Usagi gasped slightly, startled. "I... Uh, well yeah. A bit of a reason." She   
stuttered her answer.  
  
The man laughed a bit. "I'm sure it's not so bad. What's got you so worked up?"  
  
"I'm supposed to meet someone here tonight... and I have no idea who he is..." She   
answered, unsure of why she was telling this stranger her business.  
  
"Oh? You too, huh? Yeah, I'm meeting a very special young lady here. She's one of   
those magnificant girls who could capture anyone's heart and stay true to one guy. I love her  
dearly, and I want to show her how much I love her."  
  
Usagi smiled, "That sounds so beautiful. I hope she returns your feelings."  
  
The man laughed again. "Yeah, I hope." He held up a rose. "I hope so... Would you do  
me a small favor?"  
  
Usagi blinked, "I guess. What is it?"  
  
"Close your eyes..."  
  
Usagi did as she was told, and seconds later, she felt the soft, silkyness of a rose   
being brushed across her face.  
  
She opened her eyes, startled out of her mind, only to be gazing into a pair of hard,   
prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Hiiro...?" She gasped out, tears beginning to fall from her crystal blue eyes.  
  
  
~Love Song Together sou kimi wo hanasanai~  
  
  
Hiiro brushed his fingers lightly across Usagi's face. His eyes were red, slightly wet.  
"Gomen, Usa-chan. I never meant to stay away for so long. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."  
  
"Hiiro!" She gasped out again, wrapping her arms around his neck and softly crying in  
his embrace.  
  
He simply wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, soothed her, and lightly  
kissed her on her head. "I'm so sorry, Usa..." He whispered in her hair.  
  
Usagi sniffled in his shirt and Hiiro faintly smiled.  
  
  
~hitorikiri janai shinjiteitai hanareteitemo~  
  
**************  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, before they stepped in the door.  
  
Hiiro looked at her quizically, "Yeah, I'm sure. Why so cautious?"  
  
"Dunno. Just am." She answered simply.  
  
Hiiro opened the door, and immediatly they could hear the shouts.  
  
"Wu-chan!! Stop it! That hurts alot you know! You and your big stick!"  
  
Usagi eyes widened at that, and Hiiro looked a little stunned.  
  
"MAXWELL!! It's not a big stick! It's called a-"  
  
"I know! Your little baby. I don't need to be reminded everytime."  
  
"Well, it just doesn't seem to set in through your thick skull! With all that hair in   
the way, nothing reaches your brain."  
  
"Leave my hair alone! You never liked my hair, Wu-chan. Why can't you let it be?"  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiiro who just shrugged.  
  
"I never liked long hair. I always liked short hair..."  
  
"Hmph! Not like I'm gonna cut my hair for YOU!"  
  
"Who said you had to?! You're always so sensitive about that lump of hair! Give it a   
rest, would ya?"  
  
"I can be sensitive about it..."  
  
"Not around me, Maxwell. I perfer tough men. Not little weaklings like you."  
  
Usagi shifted in her position, still listening to the conversation.  
  
"I am SO not weak, Wu-chan! That was totally rude of you!"  
  
"You know what Maxwell? I'm really tired of your whining! Come here so I can teach you  
a lesson worth learning!!"  
  
"Awwww!! Man! No! Stop it! You're hurting! You're supposed to be gentle with your   
comrades! ITAI!!!!"  
  
Thus followed a series of grunts and many aggravated shouts of, "MAXWELL!!"  
  
Hiiro and Usagi walked into the room to find Duo and Wufei wrestling on the floor, Wufei  
had a pair of sciccors in his hand. And a Katana lay on the couch.  
  
"Hey you two. What are you doing?" Hiiro asked, smirking.  
  
"Hii-chan! Wu-chan is being mean! He's trying to cut my hair!!"  
  
Usagi looked over, "Oh, that's what you were doing. So you two aren't the gay ones?"  
  
Duo's and Wufei's eyes widened at the statement and they promtly moved away from   
eachother.   
  
Hiiro grinned, "No, Usa-chan. Quatre and Trowa are. This is Duo and Wufei."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Ohh... okay. It's good to meet you, Duo-san. Wufei-san." She said,   
bowing.  
  
Duo and Wufei were still too petrefied to move.  
  
  
~nee aitai toki wa kono uta wo dakishimete~  
  
  
"You have some nice friends, Hiiro-chan..." Usagi commented, leaving Duo and Wufei.  
  
Hiiro nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Here's Quatre's and Trowa's room." He announced as soon  
as they reached a door. He knocked a few times, and a young man with blonde hair answered the   
door.  
  
"Ohayo, Hiiro. And this is the Usagi Trowa told me about?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi, meet Quatre Raberba Winner. And that's Trowa Barton in there reading the   
book."  
  
Usagi smiled and bowed politely.  
  
Hiiro shifted in his place. "I just wanted you to meet. Ja, Quatre, Trowa!"  
  
"Ja, Hiiro!" Quatre said.  
  
"Ja mata ne, Hiiro. Ja, Usagi-san." Trowa said cryptically.  
  
"Ja, Trowa-san." Usagi said, bowing again.  
  
  
~I miss you itsu no hi ni ka  
kono yume wo I love you mou ichido~  
  
  
Hiiro opened one more door, "This is my room."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Good. I was waiting to see it." She wrapped her arms around his next  
and began to kiss him.  
  
Hiiro welcomed her embrace and was so caught up that he barely managed to close the door  
behind them.  
  
  
~sou kimi to tsutaetai  
Love Song Together sou kimi to itakatta~  
  
  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre sttod in the hallway, watching as Hiiro closed the door.  
  
"Weeeellll," Duo said. "It looks like our Perfect Soldier found someone. I'm glad."  
  
"Hai. Weak fools in love, however." Wufei stated.  
  
"Everyone needs someone." Trowa said, putting his arm around Quatre.  
  
Quatre nodded, "So da ne. Let's give them some privacy, ne?"  
  
The boys nodded in agreement, and left.  
  
  
~sou kimi wo aishiteru  
Love Song Together sou kimi wo kono ai wo wasurenai~  
  
  
  
Hi! I hope you enjoyed it. It was my first song fic, so I hoep I did okay on it.   
Please review it so I know that you liked it and would like to see more! Ja! ~Bunny-chan 


End file.
